


He Senses Something (Call it Desperation)

by mydetheturk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild intoxication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sabo is a Chatty Bastard, its one handcuff but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Coby would blame the fact that he'd had a few pints that night and the fact that the Revolutionary had been leaving lingering touches every time they'd run into each other over the last few weeks for everything that happened to him tonight.
Relationships: Coby/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	He Senses Something (Call it Desperation)

**Author's Note:**

> it's smut. That's all this is. You saw those tags and clicked on the link.  
> I hope at least someone enjoys this.
> 
> also its largely unedited, so grain of salt.

Coby might have been drinking. A little bit.

Alright, he might have had more than a couple of drinks in him to think that backing the _Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff_ into a back alley without calling for backup was in any way a good idea. Helmeppo was bound to give him shit for it later, but right now Coby didn't care.

"-going to drag you to the nearest base where they will leave you in chains, and then I will be _done_ with your nonsense," Coby muttered, handcuffs in hand. Weeks of chasing the man had him more worn out than he'd expected, and he'd just wanted _one_ night off to have a drink and maybe more. 

He'd just gotten one of the cuffs on the blond when a finger alighted under his chin and tipped his face up to stare into cold blue eyes. "I don't think so, Captain," the man said. He was smirking, which only made Coby twitch angrily and jerk his chin down.

"Do not touch my neck."

The damnable smirk grew, and the fingers danced lower, pinpricks of heat tracing their way past the scars Coby has already gotten from this man.

"It's so lovely to see you again, Captain," the blond said. He moved his hand to cup Coby's chin so that he could run his thumb across the Marine's bottom lip. "I've missed our spars."

Coby jerked his head back, only realizing the heat was just the man's bare skin against his own when it was gone. “They weren’t spars. They were me arresting you and you breaking your handcuffs,” he huffed.

The Revolutionary’s hand snaked back to where it was, but it curved along Coby’s jaw and behind his head, curling his fingers into the short hair and around the bandana. Coby froze, caught stock-still with the tables being turned on him. 

“But they were _fun_ , Captain,” Sabo said before tipping Coby into a searing kiss. He nipped at Coby’s bottom lip, and the sting made Coby gasp. Sabo wasted no time in deepening the kiss, twisting his free hand to break it from Coby’s weak grasp and guiding the Marine further into the alleyway, out of easy view of the mouth by pulling Coby into a shadowed side alley. He then backed the marine against a wall, using his slightly larger frame to crowd Coby into a corner.

Sabo pulled back some, giving Coby a smirk before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to one of the burn scars on Coby's neck. Coby sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.

He swallowed, nerves singing. This was a _terrible_ idea and Coby couldn’t quite believe he was going along with it. Sabo bit the spot, teeth sharp on Coby’s jugular, drawing a whine from the marine.

 _Fuck_ , Helmeppo was going to give him so much shit for this when he inevitably saw that bite mark.

Through half-lidded eyes, Coby watched as Sabo pulled back a little, just enough to speak. "That was a lovely sound, Captain," he murmured. His lips brushed the bite, making Coby shiver. "I wonder how many more you're hiding." _His_ eyes were still sharp, despite the seastone cuff hanging from the hand that was planted on Coby's chest.

The hand that had been threaded into Coby's hair untangled itself, making Coby shiver once more. That hand joined the first, and Sabo started unbuttoning the shirt Coby was wearing.

"So many scars on someone so young," he commented, once the shirt was open. Sabo trailed a hand Coby's chest, scratching lightly and leaving little red marks in his wake. A flush had sprouted on Coby's face, and it spread down his neck and chest. Sabo smiled sharply, a crook of lips and a flash of teeth. "Pretty."

Then Sabo _moved_ , drawing a startled moan from Coby as his arms circled around Coby's torso and his hands went to the crux of Coby's thighs to lift the Marine from his feet.

"What are you-"

"Shh, Captain." Sabo cut Coby off with another searing kiss, settling Coby's legs around his waist and pinning him against the wall of the alley. The Revolutionary's body _rippled_ , and Coby tried to suppress a sound, but Sabo did it again, pulling another noise from Coby that Sabo muffled with his own mouth. A hand was holding Coby's head in place, pressing on the bite mark Sabo had made earlier. Coby could tell it was going to blossom into a full bruise from the way the touch already stung.

" _Very_ pretty, Captain, can you sing for me?" Sabo murmured against Coby.

"Please," Coby whined. His whole body twitched in Sabo’s grasp. 

A throaty chuckle. "Not quite what I wanted, but it'll do." The hand not holding onto Coby fiddled with his pants, cupping Coby's length through the fabric. Sabo made a pleased sound. His smile was just as cold as his eyes. "And here Koala said teasing you wouldn't end well for me." 

Coby was panting, writhing slightly in Sabo's hold. He had no idea how the Revolutionary still had so much energy with the seastone cuff on his wrist, but it didn’t _really_ matter. 

Not with Sabo’s oh so warm hand on his dick, even through a couple of layers of fabric.

Coby involuntarily rocked his hips against the touch, giving the blond a breathy whine.

“ _Good_ , Captain, that’s what I want to hear.” Sabo’s thumb flicked the button on Coby’s pants before going for the zipper as well. “Sing prettily for me, Captain.” 

“B-bastard,” Coby said, voice hitching as Sabo pressed feather-light touches to his dick in the open vee of his pants.

Sabo tutted. “Now, Captain, that wasn’t exactly nice; my parents are married.”

" _Asshole_ ," Coby hissed instead.

Sabo chuckled. "So Koala's said." He hummed and shrugged his shoulders, shifting Coby’s hands. There was a sharp glint to Sabo’s smile that had Coby shivering when he saw it. “Like what you see, Captain?” Sabo asked. The feather-light touches turned into a more solid grip, and Coby’s breath hitched in a gasp. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Sabo said as he slid his fingers over the head of Coby's dick, drawing another groan. "You're very vocal, Captain. I think I like it."

"Stop… _talking_ ," Coby panted. He screwed his eyes shut.

A thumb dragged along Coby's jawline before settling at the corner just below his ear and pressing down. The action exposed more of Coby's neck, which Sabo quickly bit. Coby moaned and gripped Sabo’s shoulders, Armament haki subconsciously flickering across his hands as he grasped at Sabo’s coat. There was an ever so faint sound of clothing being stretched.

"Careful, Captain," Sabo said. "Wouldn't want to rip my jacket, would you?" His lips brushed against Coby's neck, pulling just far enough away to actually say words before licking a strip up Coby's neck and jawline.

Coby loosened his grip even as Sabo moved his hand to fully encircle Coby's dick, rendering the movement useless. He swallowed, an audible sound that had Sabo chuckling in his ear.

"You make such pretty sounds, Captain. What I would do to get you beneath me for a day or two." 

The words curled low in Coby's torso and his hips jerked against Sabo's hand.

"Oh? Does the thought of giving up thrill you? Does the thought of me having my way with you for hours on end turn you on, Captain?" Sabo pulled back his hand slightly so he could carefully pull Coby's dick from his underwear. "Oh, my dear Captain, I think it _does._ " He nibbled at the crux of Coby's jawline, gently fondling the head of Coby's dick.

"I'm gonna gag you," Coby threatened, the effect somewhat spoiled by the whine he released when Sabo flicked his thumb over the slit.

"Promises, promises, Captain." Sabo used his own hips to hold Coby in place while he jerked the Marine off, torturously slow. Coby was near in tears, hips stuttering, when Sabo finally decided he was done fucking around.

"Sing for me, Captain," he said, increasing his pace. Coby jerked, the sudden shift making his breath hitch and body roll.

"Please," Coby near begged. "Please, please, _Sabo_ , I can't."

Sabo hummed, rocking his own hips back and forth against Coby's, grinding his hard length along Coby.

He let go of Coby's dick, and Coby let out a gutted whine.

Licking his lips, Sabo commanded, "Off my waist and on your knees."

There was a brief second as Coby's addled mind processed what the Revolutionary had said before his legs, once clenched so tight against Sabo's waist, dropped to the ground. Coby went down next, knees hitting the cobblestone of the alleyway with a muted noise that was sure to promise bruising.

"You're so… Obedient." Sabo cupped Coby's jaw, and pressed his thumb to Coby's bottom lip. "Open."

Coby obeyed.

"You're going to suck me off before you can come."

Nodding once, Coby slid his hands up Sabo's thighs, going for the buttons in his pants. They were an older style, at once fashionable and out of date. Coby didn't know if they were just what Sabo liked or if they were all the Revolutionary _had_. Either way, they were straining, buttons being pulled at the holes.

It was weirdly like unwrapping a gift. Coby went for first one button, then the other, the top flap falling forward to reveal another behind. Gathering himself, Coby muttered, "You're wearing too many layers," and unbuttoned the next flap, finally, _finally_ revealing Sabo's dick pressed tight against his underwear.

Coby dropped the pants, and tugged down the underwear, leaving Sabo bared before him. 

A little tentatively, Coby licked the head, drawing a light grunt from Sabo. Boldened, he did it again, and again, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly.

Sabo let out a string of words in a language Coby didn't understand off hand, though it sounded like a bastardized Eastern tongue. He took a few bobs, lightly moving back and forth and going deeper each time. Sabo _still_ didn't shut up, but this time it was sort of fine, because he was clearly losing his composure.

With a final bob, Coby's nose brushed against the curls of hair at the base of Sabo's dick. He swallowed a tick before backing off and doing it again. This time, Sabo's hips jerked, jabbing the back of Coby's throat before he was ready, and Coby pulled back with a sharp cough before diving back in.

"Mmmm, you're good at sucking dick, Captain," Sabo grunted. When he jerked this time, Coby was ready for him, throat relaxed. A hand settled on Coby's head, fingers tangling in his hair before gripping tightly. 

Coby whined, deep in his throat, but he let Sabo hold his head in place while the Revolutionary fucked his mouth.

"You'll swallow, won't you?" Sabo said, more of a statement than a question. Coby gripped the man's hips slightly tighter before relaxing them, too. His own dick was dripping pre-come onto the cobbles below.

The fist in Coby's hair spasming was really the only warning Coby had before Sabo sped up his movements. The thrusts were shallower, faster. Sabo was still talking, though it was mostly nonsense. Then - a long slide, ending with Coby's nose against Sabo's stomach, Coby taking him to the hilt. Sabo's dick spasmed, once, twice, thrice. Coby swallowed, barely noticing the taste at all.

There were tears in his eyes from a lack of air when Sabo finally pulled out.

"Well done, Captain," he murmured shakily. "Perhaps I should return the favor."

He leaned, a hand on Coby's shoulder for support, and took Coby's dick in his other hand. He pumped a couple of times, twisting his wrist at the top slightly to make Coby gasp and shudder. His thumb slid across the slit, spreading pre-come to give him a better glide. If Coby had been flagging before from the lack of attention, he was back at full mast soon enough and giving Sabo little whines whenever Sabo moved his hand.

"Come for me, Captain," Sabo said, and Coby saw stars, coming with a sob.

His legs gave out, and he slid to the ground, back against the wall. Somewhere above him, Sabo chuckled. 

Coby felt a hand in his pockets, feeling around. "Ah, there it is," Sabo said. He drew his hand from Coby's pants. There was a clicking noise, and a hand on Coby's scarred wrist. Coby's hand was lifted up above his head, a solid _clack_ accompanying the feeling of the cuff closing on his wrist. Coby made a soft noise and was shushed in return.

“I’m sure you’ll catch me again, Captain,” Sabo whispered in Coby’s ear, his breath just a bit _too_ warm. He mouthed his way across Coby's cheek to leave a lingering kiss. "Don't get into too much trouble, Coby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am about 90-95% sure that this is somehow Mel's fault. I blame her. I'm also going to drag her down this hole with me, but eh, some sacrifices must be made for the greater good. 
> 
> Title from [The Ballad of Mona Lisa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOgpdp3lP8M) by Panic! At the Disco.


End file.
